Everything Then Nothing
by imafangirl11
Summary: What if Shay and Dawson didn't trade spots in that building?
1. Chapter 1

**_have you ever wondered what would've happened if Dawson and Shay didn't trade spots?_**

***Boden's POV***

"Shay! Dawson! report!" I said into the walkie-talkie

They are the only ones who didn't respond yet.

"Boden-" I heard a young female's voice

"Shay? Dawson?" I asked, I couldn't really identify the voice.

"It's Shay- Dawson... Dawson is down.." She said

"Where are you? I'll send the others for you!" I said

"Third floor, it just- blew up- out of-"

her voice was growing away

"Shay! Stay with me!" I said again.. But this time there was no response

"damn it!" I screamed

"Casey! Severide, you guys still there?" I asked

"We're good, Boden! Did you get Shay or Dawson?" Severide answered

"They are on the third floor.. Dawson is unresponsive! Go.. If you can!" I demanded

"Hermann! Casey! Mills! Everyone!? Are you good? We need to get the girls!" i heard Severide shout from the walkie. I heard some 'yes's and i sighed happily

"alright then boys! lets get up and get to the 3rd floor! Dawson is in trouble!"

"Boden, we'll save them, don't worry" Severide assured me and I told him I trusted him

It's a short beginning.. Should I go on? Comment Reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

"Get to the first floor. Now!" Boden demanded to everyone.

Severide and Casey found there way through the rubbage and onto the first floor. They discovered both Dawson and Shay unconscious.

"GABBY!" Casey screamed and tears rolled down his cheeks. He lifted her up and ran through the front door.

"We need to get her help!" He said and there were 2 ambulances waiting. He put her in one and rode in the back with Dawson.

Meanwhile, Severide tried to wakeup Shay.

"Les!" He said and tapped her cheek.

"Dont make me kiss you" he said and put his hands together, pushing on her chest. She awoke and coughed.

"Sev?" She said

"Im here, loser" Severide croaked.

"Is Dawson okay?" Shay asked

"I- I dont know" Severide said.

"Carry me out the team is waiting for us" Shay said and raised her arm

"Carry you?" Severide teased, but he picked her up anyways

"Yes. I said carry me you punk" Shay laughed. It was an odd situation to be cracking jokes, but they did anyways.

When they walked out of the no longer flaming building, the team greeted them with a hug

"Dawson and Casey are on their way to the hospital. It doesn't look good for Gabby" Boden said.

"Shay, you're getting checked out. I'm going with you. Meet you all at the hospital?" Severide asked and the team nodded and got in their individual firetrucks.

The ride to the hospital was long. The whole team stood outside of Dawson's room as doctors worked on her. All of a sudden her line went flat.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**sorry its short. Enjoy! Also review for more. Only updating if you guys demand it ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Casey sunk to the ground with tears in his eyes as the line on the monitor went flat. The doctors yelled medical terms but it all was a buzzing sound to him. He curled up in a ball. He then heard a beep.

"She's back" everyone, including the doctors, spoke. Casey sat in a ball.

"Matt she's gonna be okay " Severide spoke.

The doctors came out of the room.

"She needs rest as of now. But she'll be okay. You can see her as of tomorrow" one of the doctors said and walked away.

The team looked into the window at a sleeping Dawson and they decided to go home for sleep.

"I'll drive you home, Case" Severide spoke. He helped Matt from the ground

"She's okay." Severide comforted him.

Matt had no words. Severide acted calm in the situation but on the inside he was screaming, crying and praying Dawson will be okay.

He helped Matt to his car. When they drove home it was in complete silence. They got to Casey's place and Severide helped him inside

"Bye Matt" Severide said

"Stay" Casey said but his voice broke

"Wh-"

"Stay, please. I don't wanna be alone" Caeey practically begged.

"Okay." Severide agreed and laid on the other couch

"Night" Casey spoke. Severide returned the word and they both fell asleep.

_**Let me say sorry for telling you guys to demand for more. I meant to say: if you want more or like it, let me know because I wanna know if you guys like it or not. Thanks for reading and nice/honest reviews. Until next time :)**_


End file.
